


Alone - With You

by ms_swan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: ChaeSoo, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_swan/pseuds/ms_swan
Summary: É confraternização na grande multinacional sul-coreana na qual Jisoo Kim é CEO, contudo esta não é uma noite feliz. Os vívidos fantasmas de um passado frustrante são responsáveis por tornar seu presente ainda menos encantador. E é em meio a doses de soju e lágrimas ocultas, que a chegada da pessoa mais inesperada pode transformar seu futuro num piscar de olhos.BLACKPINK | CHAESOO | ONESHOT
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 3





	Alone - With You

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, antes de começar gostaria de deixar algumas coisas bem claras:
> 
> 1\. Esta é uma oneshot de CHAESOO. Adoro oneshots ou fanfics curtas (se vocês procurarem outras coisas que escrevi vão perceber isso). Isso acontece porque geralmente tenho ideias pontuais, de cenas ou situações, e sinto vontade de escrever sobre. Não sou criativa com continuações, por isso prefiro encerrar assim que sinto que contei a história que surgiu em minha cabeça.
> 
> 2\. Não sou uma hard shipper. Com isso quero dizer que não levo ships tão à sério, não acredito que eles realmente existam. Só gosto de ler ou escrever histórias com personagens que me são familiares. Assim, eu não só shippo CHAESOO como JENSOO, JENLISA, CHAENNIE, LISOO, CHAELISA. Amo o conceito de SURUPINK, acabo descobrindo histórias incríveis por causa disso, são tantas possibilidades...
> 
> 3\. Em complemento ao ponto 2, peço que não utilizem a história para encorajar guerras entre ships. Sem hate, galera.
> 
> 4\. Caso leiam a história e queiram adaptar, ou sei lá, utilizá-la como inspiração de alguma forma podem conversar comigo. Sintam-se livres, desde que deem os devidos créditos ;)
> 
> 5\. Dúvidas? Sugestões? Correções? Ideias? Ficarei feliz em bater uns papos, fiquem à vontade.
> 
> 6\. Por fim, espero que gostem da história.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ms-swan
> 
> Obs: Sim, me rendi ao BLACKPINK. Como eu adoro essas rainhas maravilhosas!

* * *

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699948): Capítulo Único - "A noite é uma criança, amor"

* * *

Que me lembre, esta é a primeira vez que vejo meu escritório à noite. A forma como as luzes noturnas de Seoul banham o cômodo é encantadora. As janelas estão abertas, então a brisa gelada acaricia meu rosto, enquanto observo o vai e vem dos carros nas avenidas abaixo de mim. O misto de sensações me traz conforto e melancolia, sentimentos que já conheço bem demais.

Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci dessa forma; diante da janela, com uma garrafa de soju em mãos e um punhado de caraminholas na cabeça. Neste momento, posso perceber que não há música no salão de festas que improvisamos no hall de entrada. De modo geral, não existe qualquer indício da presença de outras pessoas além de mim no prédio. Os risos e gritos que se misturavam à batida dançante de canções antigas há muito haviam se calado, e agora só restam as vozes em minha cabeça.

Talvez já fosse muito tarde e todos tivessem retornado às suas adoráveis casas. Ao contrário deles eu não moro num lugar ao qual vale a pena voltar. A fria madrugava evidencia ainda mais uma dura verdade sobre mim: eu estou sozinha. Assim que tal pensamento retorna à minha mente bebo em honra à minha solidão, prefiro fingir que não me importo com ela, e o álcool deixa isso ainda menos difícil.

Não é fácil se tornar CEO de uma empresa tão cedo na vida. Eu tinha 21 anos quando meu pai morreu naquele maldito acidente de carro e deixou seu império para trás. Já fazia uns 3 anos que aquilo aconteceu, e muita gente continua tentando me lembrar do quão privilegiada sou por ter ficado em seu lugar. Eles não estão totalmente errados, se meu irmão fosse maior de idade na época era ele quem estaria aqui diante desta janela, talvez bebendo da mesma garrafa de soju.

Não que eu fosse uma completa inútil, longe disso. Tenho um curso de Relações Internacionais no currículo, e que por vezes se mostra muito útil nos negócios. Isso sem falar que estou prestes a concluir uma qualificação em Administração de Empresas, o que me torna ainda mais preparada para o trabalho que faço. Mesmo assim continuo recebendo comentários, principalmente de sócios e acionistas, sobre o quão _arriscada_ é minha administração ou sobre o quanto minhas ideias vão desagradar os investidores, ou sobre como eu deveria chamar meu irmão para me ajudar no trabalho. Não importa o que eu faça, ser mulher num mundo de homens sempre é um pré-requisito para ser subestimada.

Com o álcool, todas essas questões parecem sem importância. Ainda observando o ritmo da vida noturna da cidade, sinto meus pensamentos vagarem sem rumo até a imagem dela surgir em minha mente. Eu sentia falta de calor humano vez ou outra, principalmente do calor do corpo dela junto ao meu. 

Há cerca de 2 meses ela me deu um pé na bunda, e o único lado bom é que agora eu não preciso mais gastar energia para esconder um relacionamento amoroso. Ninguém, além de nós, tinha conhecimento do noivado e eu precisava que as coisas fossem assim, meu trabalho me obriga a isso. Se eu já era desvalorizada por ser mulher, imagina se aparecesse com alguém? Ou pior, imagina se aparecesse com outra mulher? Do jeito que a sociedade coreana é defensora da moral e bons costumes, eu seria demitida antes que pudesse gritar _"homofóbicos filhos da p#%!"_.

E Jennie vivia irritada por causa disso. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes brigamos porque, em suas palavras, ela não suportava viver _duas vidas_. Eu já havia me acostumado a isso desde a adolescência, mas imaginava que Jennie teria dificuldades, principalmente por ter morado na Nova Zelândia por tanto tempo. Lá as coisas parecem mais fáceis. Foi depois de mais uma discussão exaustiva que ela decidiu cair fora. Em menos de uma hora arrumou as malas e partiu. Eu não fiz nada para impedi-la, o que poderia fazer? Se eu amava a Jennie? Sim, amava (e talvez ainda ame), mas não sou o que ela busca. E é bem melhor que encontre a felicidade em outro lugar, já que a fiz sofrer tanto. 

Senti meu rosto ficar úmido, pensar nela sempre me deixa estranhamente emotiva. Mais uma vez tento afastar esses malditos fantasmas da minha cabeça. Respiro fundo e tomo mais um gole de soju, na tentativa de amenizar o aperto que sinto no peito. De repente um barulho me faz sobressaltar, uma batida na porta do escritório. Aparentemente eu estava errada, há mais alguém no prédio. Me viro para saber quem está ali, e para minha surpresa é a secretária.

Há 8 meses Chaeyoung Park trabalha comigo, graças à recomendação de uma antiga amiga de faculdade que a conheceu na Austrália. _"Trabalhei com uma garota esforçada e muito competente durante um período que passei em Melbourne, sério, se você contratar ela não vai pensar em trocar de secretária tão cedo"_ foi o que me disse uma vez, quando saímos para tomar chá de hibisco numa das minhas cafeterias favoritas da cidade. Diante de tal propaganda não hesitei em convocar a garota para o trabalho, e em menos de uma semana eu já havia oficializado a contratação.

Park é muito organizada, rápida e habilidosamente inventiva. Em diversos momentos surge com novas ideias que fazem toda a diferença. Pude perceber desde que bati os olhos nos seus que era uma garota sonhadora, e que aquela oportunidade significava muito para ela. Talvez por isso sempre tenha se dedicado tanto a fazer um bom trabalho. Além disso, é uma garota muito bonita. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes flagrei rapazes quase quebrando os pescoços para observá-la passar, era ridículo. Além disso, seu jeito carinhoso de falar com as pessoas a torna ainda mais apaixonante.

\- _Senhorita Kim? Eu já tava de saída, mas vim conferir se tava tudo trancado._ \- A garota entra no escritório. Parece um pouco nervosa. Se bem que poucos são os momentos em que ela não aparenta estar nervosa.

\- _Pode ir. Vou ficar por aqui hoje._ \- Minha voz está rouca, pelo que posso ouvir, como se tivesse passado dias sem falar. Parece até mais difícil coordenar as palavras, mas sei que é por causa do álcool.

\- _A senhorita tá bem?_ \- Ela se aproximou ainda mais. Parecia um tanto preocupada. Será que percebeu que eu estava chorando? Ai que droga, espero que não! Tento fingir uma coceira no olho para disfarçar as lágrimas, mas não sei se estou sendo muito convincente.

\- _Eu to ÓTIMA!_ \- Ok, minha voz sai um pouquinho mais alta do que planejei, Park me olha como se estivesse segurando o riso. Talvez esteja se divertindo com uma situação tão atípica. Não éramos tão próximas, então nunca compartilhamos momentos nada profissionais como este.

\- _Certo. Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame um Uber?_ \- Já buscava pelo seu celular na bolsa de colo que carregava. Eu pareço tão acabada assim? Não consigo ver o que há de errado em querer passar a noite no próprio escritório. Amanhã é sábado, dia de folga para todos, não é como se alguém fosse me encontrar de ressaca jogada no sofá.

\- _NÃO!_ \- Perco parte da minha paciência. Odeio ser contrariada, principalmente quando já não estou de bom humor. Jogo a garrafa numa cesta de lixo junto à parede. Devo ter usado força demais, pois foi possível ouvir o objeto trincar. Park parece ter se assustado, volta a guardar o celular em sua bolsa. - _Eu já disse que vou ficar por aqui._

\- _Tudo bem se a senhorita quiser ficar. Acho que vou te fazer companhia._ \- Diz sentando no sofá. Em seu rosto surge um sorriso que me pega de surpresa. Franzo o cenho, confusa com tal atitude, ela não disse que estava de saída? Por que se preocupar tanto com o que faço ou deixo de fazer? De qualquer modo, não acho ruim, só estou tentando entender.

\- _Tá, tanto faz, só pare de me chamar de senhorita._ \- E me viro de volta para a janela. Busco devolver minha concentração à cidade, mas a presença da garota desvia qualquer pensamento que surge em minha cabeça. Eu já não me sinto totalmente livre como há alguns minutos. Seus olhos repousam em mim de forma atenta, consigo sentir. Não gosto da sensação de ser observada, principalmente num momento de vulnerabilidade como este.

Ouço um som que me faz pensar que a garota acabara de se levantar. Aparentemente pegava algo de uma das estantes. Num dia comum, teria odiado alguém mexendo em minhas coisas, mas se ela quisesse quebrar todo o escritório naquele momento eu comemoraria, de tão indiferente que estou diante dessas questões. O barulho continua. É vidro, talvez ela tenha pego uma das outras bebidas que ainda restavam.

\- _Tudo bem._ \- Ouço o líquido encher um recipiente. - _Então, er- Jisoo?_

\- _Hm?_ \- Me viro para encará-la com um pouco de impaciência. Park está com um copo meio cheio em mãos, e havia colocado uma garrafa de soju de pêssego em cima da minha escrivaninha. Não vou mentir, vê-la daquela forma me agradou positivamente. Era inesperado, porém interessante.

\- _Não te vi durante a festa, você ficou por aqui o tempo todo?_ \- Ela vem em minha direção, se posicionando ao meu lado. Me olha com curiosidade, estaria procurando algo escondido em meu olhar? Pois se existe alguém capaz de esconder muito bem o que sente, essa pessoa sou eu. 

\- _Sei lá. Perdi a noção do tempo. Todo mundo já foi embora?_ \- Desconversei, voltando à janela. Ela segue meu movimento, apoiando uma das mãos no batente. Agora estamos lado a lado, parece olhar o céu noturno, enquanto eu volto a buscar os carros pelas avenidas.

\- _Sim, só sobrou a gente._ \- E toma um gole do soju. - _A noite tá linda, né?_ \- Não respondo por preguiça, consigo sentir o peso dos efeitos depressores do álcool em meu corpo. - _É um desperdício chorar numa noite tão linda assim._ \- Ok, então quer dizer que ela percebeu que eu estava chorando? Finjo que nem ouvi. Continuo tentando me concentrar no movimento da cidade por alguns segundos.

Ainda em silêncio, vou em direção à estante. Pego um copo de vidro e despejo um pouco do soju de pêssego, que Park abriu, dentro do recipiente. Sinto seu olhar acompanhar cada movimento meu, enquanto ela nada diz. Estaria me analisando? Argh, como isso me incomoda!

Me sento na confortável cadeira na qual costumava trabalhar. Estou de costas para ela, o que me deixa mais à vontade. Levo as mãos à cabeça, na tentativa de arrancar os sentimentos ruins que me invadiam. Eu não estou nada bem. Me sinto física e psicologicamente exausta. Olho para o pequeno relógio na escrivaninha, 01:24 da madrugada, umas 2h haviam se passado desde a última vez em que conferi. 

\- _Você não precisa voltar para casa? Já está tarde._ \- Pergunto finalmente. Percebo que estou com medo de parecer vulnerável em sua frente. Poucas pessoas conheceram esse meu lado, e eu não desejo acrescentar mais alguém na lista tão cedo.

\- _Tá me expulsando?_ \- Solta uma risada alta. Não respondo. Aos poucos ela anda pelo escritório, sentando em uma das cadeiras à minha frente. - _Meu peixe vai ficar muito bem sem mim pelo resto da noite._

O tom brincalhão de Park me faz pensar que talvez não fosse má ideia ter companhia. Sabe, quando a pessoa não mantém tantas amizades começa a achar que estar sozinha é sempre a melhor opção. O problema é que surgem momentos em que estar consigo próprio é cansativo, e é aí que alguns de nós sentem a necessidade de interagir com outras pessoas.

Decido que vou aproveitar o momento e entrar na onda da garota, não tenho nada a perder com isso. Bom, ao falar do próprio peixe ela já começa me informando que mora sozinha. Há tanta coisa sobre Chaeyoung Park que eu ainda não sei. Ela não é a pessoa mais transparente do mundo, por mais que desse a entender que sim. Tenho a impressão de que nunca conseguiria conhecê-la totalmente, por mais que tentasse.

\- _E a senh- e você?_ \- Ela pergunta meio sem jeito. Dou uma risadinha da situação.

\- _Eu?_ \- Solto uma gargalhada mais alta. - _Essa também é minha casa._ \- Faço um gesto apontando para todo o escritório ao nosso redor. Engulo a tristeza que essas palavras me trazem. Park continua me olhando fixamente. Não sei o que se passa por sua cabeça, talvez não tenha algum assunto idiota para puxar e prefira esperar que eu diga mais alguma coisa.

De repente volta a encher seu copo, e bebe mais uns goles de soju. Parece imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela fica bonita desse jeito, quase que como distraída do resto do mundo. Lembro de Jennie, e de como eu adorava observá-la trabalhar em frente ao notebook. Ela tinha a mania de morder os lábios quando se concentrava demais em algo, era ao mesmo tempo sexy e adorável. Como eu sinto saudades dela! 

_Ok Jisoo, chega! Jennie está morta para você, esqueceu? Tire ela da cabeça agora! Que saco!_

\- _O que foi?_ \- Ela deve ter se assustado com meu repentino chacoalhar de cabeça. Certo, hora de mudar de vez o clima dessa sala.

\- _Nada. To bem._ \- Volto a encher meu copo com o soju. Ela continua me olhando enquanto toma o conteúdo do seu próprio copo. - _Você é uma garota tão incrível, Chaeyoung Park._ \- Começo a mudar de assunto. Não discordo do que digo, mas é claro que não admitiria caso me perguntassem num momento de sobriedade.

\- _Obrigada?_ \- Ela responde dando risada. - _Você sabe que te admiro muito, né? É uma honra trabalhar contigo._ \- Quem não gosta de ser bajulada? Eu amo! Isso é uma das coisas que mais preciso no momento, alguém que se derreta por mim.

\- _Viu só? Você é tão modesta!_ \- Sorrio. - _Eu sou só mais uma executiva no mundo._ \- Um pouco de humildade não faz mal a ninguém.

\- _Um exemplo pra muitas garotas, sério. Acho que você não tem ideia do impacto que isso tem pra muita gente. Ver uma mulher num cargo tão importante..._ \- Eu posso ver seus olhos brilhando. Noto que sua voz já está um pouco arrastada. Soju nunca falha. Além disso, ela parece ser fraca para bebida. Vou admitir, estou gostando de vê-la assim, é como se eu nunca tivesse parado para realmente notá-la antes.

\- _É um lugar solitário pra caralho._ \- Sim, eu estou sem qualquer filtro agora. - _Mas tenho você, né? Que tá aqui comigo agora no que sobrou da confraternização da empresa._ \- Eu só quero que ela responda algo tipo "Sim, to aqui contigo, como sempre vou estar". Nossa, o álcool de repente me deixou tão carente... Ou foram as lembranças de Jennie e de como costumávamos ser idealistas no início de tudo.

\- _Você não precisa ficar sozinha. Temos uma parceria e por isso to aqui._ \- Até num momento desses ela consegue ser extremamente profissional. Parabéns senhorita Park! Abro um sorriso que deve ser o mais sem graça que já dei na vida e giro na cadeira. 

De repente tenho uma ideia. Sinto uma súbita vontade de brincar com Chaeyoung Park. Vou pressioná-la um pouco para ver como ela reage. 

\- _Ah é?_ \- Paro a cadeira e olho fixamente para ela com uma expressão que penso ser sedutora. Imagino que ficaria sem graça, mas não é bem o que acontece. A garota retribui com um sorriso sacana. Sim! É isso mesmo! Acho que a surpresa fica explícita em meu rosto, pois a garota dá uma risadinha. - _Sabe, já faz um tempo que o álcool chegou no meu cérebro. Tá difícil me concentrar em algumas coisas, principalmente agora._ \- E ela termina mais um copo de soju, me observando enquanto o coloca em cima da escrivaninha. O sorriso ainda no rosto.

\- _Soju é forte né? Nunca tomei algo assim na Austrália. Dois copos e to dormente até os dedos dos pés._ \- É adorável quando ela fala na Austrália com aquele sotaque desajeitado, e ainda mais com a voz embargada desse jeito.

Talvez tenha sido a bebida, talvez a carência, eu não sei, mas ela é tão linda assim normalmente? Eu finalmente consigo ver alguns detalhes que me passaram despercebidos por tanto tempo. A forma como seus belos cabelos dourados contornam seu rosto é algo digno de admiração. E esses olhos brilhantes? Tão questionadores, e que me observavam um pouco receosos. Mas eu não assustaria a garota, não dessa forma. É possível que eu a esteja encarando de um jeito selvagem, sedento, e isso a deixe insegura, mas eu não partiria para o bote de repente. Minha vontade é de sentir o gosto dos seus lábios, conhecer a maciez de sua pele, ouvi-la sussurrar em meu ouvido. Preciso me controlar, ou ela sairia correndo em dois tempos. Não, eu iria com calma, e se ela abrisse espaço aí sim, aí eu me sentiria livre para arriscar tudo o que tenho.

\- _Sim._ \- Respondo devagar. - _Você gosta?_ \- Essa pergunta significa tanta coisa... Eu quero saber se gosta da forma como eu a olho, se gosta de estar ali comigo. E se eu a beijasse? Ela gostaria? E se eu deslizasse minhas mãos pelo seu corpo? Ela seria possuída pelo mesmo desejo que acelera meu coração agora, enquanto imagino tudo isso?

\- _Demais. Sabe, não sou do tipo que bebe muito, então uns copinhos e eu já fico louquíssima._ \- Como eu quero que ela ficasse louquíssima com outra coisa... Meu deus, desde quando eu comecei a sentir tesão pela secretária? A bebida me faz perder o bom senso, mas quem disse que eu estou reclamando? Seria divertido se fosse real.

Park enche mais um copo de soju e bebe rapidinho. Não consigo esconder novamente a alegria em meu rosto ao vê-la daquela forma. O quão fora de si ela está agora? Eu preciso saber se tanto quanto eu.

\- _Então, senhorita Park, o que mais eu não sei sobre você?_ \- Pergunto, apoiando o queixo sobre minhas mãos entrelaçadas para observá-la melhor. Ela dá uma gargalhada gostosa e se recosta confortavelmente na cadeira antes de dizer.

\- _Gosto de cantar no tempo livre. Também desenho e tiro algumas fotos. Eu não sou tão boa assim, mas são coisas que me trazem alegria._ \- Então ela é uma artista? Consigo imaginar que tipo de adolescente costumava ser na época da escola, talvez uma romântica incorrigível que sofre de amor ouvindo músicas de bandas que ninguém conhece? Meu completo oposto, com certeza.

\- _Que adorável._ \- Exclamo. - _Adoraria ouvir seu talento algum dia._ \- Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas, e ela parece ainda mais linda após outro sorriso. Agora, melhor do que nunca, percebo que Chaeyoung Park poderia facilmente ser a musa inspiradora de qualquer artista.

\- _Não sou tão boa assim, e além do mais é só um hobby. Mas quem sabe algum dia._ \- Sorri encantada, será que ela tinha algum defeito? - _E você? Afim de compartilhar algum guilty pleasure comigo?_ \- Olha garota, se eu pudesse compartilharia bem mais coisas contigo agora.

\- _Jogos. No momento eu jogo League of Legends para relaxar antes de dormir, por mais que seja ainda mais estressante que a rotina aqui no trabalho._ \- Ela dá uma risada que me contagia. 

\- _Você pode me ajudar a melhorar no LoL, eu sou péssima, sério. Feedo até os bots._ \- Nós rimos ainda mais.

\- _Não acredito! Seria um prazer derrubar o Nexus inimigo ao seu lado. Posso ser sua suporte._ \- Ok Jisoo, que tipo de cantada nerd é essa? Que ridículo! Mas ela parece gostar, até soltou um "fechado" enquanto aproximou sua cadeira um pouco mais da escrivaninha.

\- _Nunca imaginei que um dia estaria combinando de jogar com minha chefe! Sério, isso é bem engraçado._ \- Park volta a encher o copo com soju, e nesse momento já tínhamos bebido bem mais da metade.

\- _Não preciso ser sua chefe durante cem por cento do tempo._ \- Ok, eu quero dizer muita coisa com essa frase, mas a principal delas é _"se a gente transar, não quero que pareça estranho, ok?"_. Ela sorri antes de beber mais um gole do soju, e dizer _"tudo bem"_.

\- _Posso te perguntar uma coisa?_ \- Diz após alguns segundos olhando o próprio copo.

\- _Você perguntou antes que eu pudesse permitir._ \- Damos uma risada breve antes que eu continue. - _O que você quer saber?_ \- Não resisto em tomar mais um pouco do soju, e ela não parece se importar que já tenhamos bebido praticamente uma garrafa toda em menos de meia hora.

\- _É verdade que.. Que você e o Sungmin estão juntos?_ \- Seu rosto cora, e ela esvazia o copo em sua mão. Impressionante o quão rápido termina cada drink, isso não teria consequências muito boas.

\- _Quem te disse isso?_ \- Não consigo conter uma gargalhada, e ela parece mais relaxada. Começo a me perguntar se teria recorrido ao soju para que fosse ainda mais fácil me questionar aquele tipo de coisa.

\- _São só boatos do escritório. Disseram que ele foi te levar para casa e tudo. Me desculpe por perguntar esse tipo de coisa._ \- E eu rio ainda mais, consigo até imaginar quem espalharia uma história assim, mas Park era muito ingênua de acreditar na veracidade desse tipo de fofoca.

\- _Tudo bem, fica tranquila._ \- Ela sorriu de canto. - _Ele me levou pra casa sim, no dia em que meu carro quebrou. Nós somos amigos de infância. Não consigo nem imaginar um mundo onde eu e ele ficaríamos juntos._ \- A grande verdade é que Sungmin era gay. Ele nunca tinha me contado com essas palavras, mas eu sabia que o rapaz que morava com ele era mais do que um colega de quarto. Digamos que um dia eu tenha flagrado uma cena que esclareceu todas as minhas dúvidas, e desde então tenho confiado ainda mais nele. Talvez por algum tipo de solidariedade dentro do armário? Não sei.

\- _Que bom. Digo, er, bom que não tem problema perguntar._ \- E lá estava a Chaeyoung Park nervosa novamente. O que você esconde por baixo dessas bochechas rosadas, garota? 

\- _É engraçado você querer saber isso..._ \- Jogo a isca, ansiosa para saber se ela cairia.

\- _Eu? Que? Por que?_ \- E a garota parece ainda mais sem jeito, não vou mentir, me divirto muito vendo-a dessa forma.

\- _Não esperava esse tipo de questionamento vindo de você. E o Sungmin não faz bem meu tipo, sabe?_ \- Novamente jogo uma isca, esperando com isso atiçar um pouco sua curiosidade. Se eu estiver certa, ela vai acabar chegando exatamente no ponto que quero.

\- _Ah sim. Imagino que você curta c-caras com mais p-pose então, aqueles que parecem p-poderosos e b-bem sucedidos, afinal s-seria alguém parecido contigo._ \- É, eu estava certa. Sabe quando a pessoa está tão nervosa que começa a falar muito e num ritmo bem rápido? Essa era Chaeyoung Park agora. Começou a gaguejar e gesticular com as mãos também. Talvez tenha sido por isso que finalizou o soju da garrafa, acho que ela realmente precisa de alcool para se soltar. Dou uma risada alta.

\- _É isso o que você acha de mim?_ \- Ela assente de leve com a cabeça. - _Olha, sua análise é interessante mas você passou bem longe._ \- Volto a apoiar o rosto em minhas mãos entrelaçadas. Nossos olhares se encontram por alguns segundos, percebo que ela volta a ficar meio sem jeito. Me pergunto se vai fugir, mas recebo um sorriso discreto de volta. Tá querendo brincar um pouquinho, amor?

\- _Certo, bonitona, então qual é o seu tipo?_ \- Uau! Chaeyoung imita minha pose, sustentando nossa conexão visual por ainda mais tempo. Admiro os traços de seu rosto por alguns segundos antes de voltar a provocar.

\- _Você quer mesmo saber?_ \- Pergunto com a voz baixa e suave, e sorrio do jeito mais sacana que consigo. 

\- _Claro, você me deixou curiosa. Tá até parecendo que ninguém nunca vai chegar aos seus pés._ \- Ela sai da pose, batendo as mãos nas próprias pernas e falando alto, numa reação um tanto exagerada. Percebo que faz parte do seu jeito brincalhão, aliado ao fato de que nos últimos minutos ela havia ficado um pouco mais bêbada.

\- _Você me superestima, senhorita Park._ \- Dou uma risada. Me recosto na cadeira, girando uma vez antes de voltar a observá-la. Ela me olha como se estivesse tentando decifrar um enigma.

\- _Pode me chamar de Rosé._ \- E olha para a garrafa de soju, como se estivesse percebendo só agora que está vazia. Então solta um pequeno bufo de frustração.

\- _Tudo bem, Rosé._ \- Volto a falar de forma suave, pronunciando seu nome lentamente, como se estivesse degustando cada letra. Levanto da cadeira e vou até a estante, pegar mais uma garrafa de soju, dessa vez de maçã. - _Mas primeiro me responda qual o seu tipo?_ \- Dou enfase ao SEU. Aposto que ela não esperava que eu devolvesse a pergunta. Volto a sentar, colocando a garrafa cheia em cima da escrivaninha.

\- _Que? Eu perguntei primeiro!_ \- Dá uma gargalhada. - _Tem algum receio?_

\- _Não. Só mais curiosidade que você._ \- Ela ri de novo e abre a boca para falar algo mas desiste. Em vez disso, enche seu copo mais uma vez, bebendo alguns goles antes de começar.

\- _Bom, eu gosto de quem ama o que faz. É algo que me atrai._ \- Certo, um pouco estranho, mas bonitinho. - _E de bom humor e carinho. Acho que se me fizer rir e souber demonstrar afeto me ganha._ \- Novamente esquisito, igualmente adorável. 

\- _Hmm.._ \- Ela me olha segurando o riso. - _Isso de ser apaixonada pelo que faz é interessante. Nunca parei pra pensar._ \- Nós rimos juntas. - _Eu gosto de estrangeiras._

\- _Estrangeiras?_ \- A expressão em seu rosto é de estranhamento e diversão.

\- _Sim, estrangeiras. Primeiro porque temos visões de mundo culturalmente diferentes, o que me desperta a curiosidade. Segundo porque alguns sotaques são uma delícia._ \- Ela solta uma gargalhada. Pergunta _"sério?"_ e aceno positivamente com a cabeça.

\- _Hm. Você é menos exigente do que imaginei._ \- Rosé cruza os braços com um sorriso de desdém no rosto. Encho meu copo com um pouco de soju e saboreio em alguns goles.

\- _Eu disse que você me superestimava, Rosé._ \- Sorrio de canto, voltando a buscar seus lindos olhos castanhos.

\- _Então eu faço seu tipo?_ \- Ergue as sobrancelhas, rindo em seguida.

\- _Sim, você com certeza é o meu tipo._ \- Coloco o copo na escrivaninha, ainda admirando o brilho de seus olhos.

\- _Uau, eu não esperava por essa!_ \- E seu olhar foge do meu. Ok, Jisoo, vai com calma. Recosto na cadeira, ficando um pouco mais à vontade e tirando os olhos dela por alguns instantes. Então ela solta um pigarro.

\- _Tá bom, me sinto na obrigação de admitir uma coisa. Eu não perguntei do Sungmin por causa de boatos idiotas de escritório. Quis saber porque te vi entrando no carro dele um dia._ \- Rosé não olha pra mim enquanto fala, em vez disso parece se concentrar nos próprios dedos.

\- _Hmm. Aí você ficou se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo?_ \- Tento entender porque aquilo parecia tão importante para ela. O que essa garota está deixando de dizer? Por mais que estivesse sendo cautelosa com as palavras para não assustá-la, sinto que não poderia ser mais direta do que isso. Quanto a Rosé... Ela parece morder em um momento, e no outro é como se nunca nem tivesse chegado perto. Não é possível que só o álcool fosse responsável por me deixar tão confusa assim.

\- _Algo do tipo. Nunca tinha te imaginado com alguém aqui do escritório._ \- Certo. Por qual motivo ela pensaria nesses assuntos? Tédio? Piada? Intromissão? Ou será que ela teria segundas intenções antes mesmo de me encontrar sozinha no escritório, há pouco mais de uma hora atrás?

\- _Sabe Rosé, tenho percebido que você dá muitas e muitas voltas mas nunca chega ao ponto..._ \- Começo, e ela rapidamente para de olhar para os dedos e volta a me encarar. Está séria. Ficamos alguns segundos dessa forma, então, para minha surpresa ela se levanta e vem até mim. Viro a cadeira para ficar frente a frente com ela. 

Rosé se abaixa um pouco, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos e iniciando um beijo. À principio não tenho reação, mas ao sentir aquele gosto maravilhoso de soju em seus lábios, trato de corresponder na mesma medida. Agora consigo sentir de perto o perfume floral de sua pele, a maciez de seus lábios, a temperatura quentinha de seus dedos ao tocarem minha bochecha. Sinto meu coração quase entrar em curto no meu peito, é como se eu tivesse saído e voltado para o meu corpo umas 300 vezes. 

Em algum momento fica difícil respirar, então nos afastamos. Olhamos uma para a outra, e talvez a expressão em nossos rostos transmitam o mesmo sentimento: o de feliz surpresa pelo que acabara de acontecer. Poucos segundos já me fazem sentir falta de seus lábios, então levanto e a beijo, envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura. Não imaginei que tinha como algum outro beijo superar o primeiro, mas foi o que aconteceu. E a cada segundo se tornava ainda mais gostoso sentir a forma como ela tentava explorar minha boca. 

Sinto um calor emanar de dentro pra fora do meu corpo. Vou empurrando Rosé lentamente até o sofá do escritório. Ela própria me puxava para mais perto de si. Sem nos separarmos do beijo, tentamos tirar os sapatos, roupas, acessórios. Rimos do modo desajeitado como nos livramos daqueles pequenos obstáculos.

\- _Olha, pra ser sincera não esperava isso de você._ \- Digo ofegante, no momento em que nos separamos para respirar novamente. Rosé está sentada no sofá, só de roupa íntima, assim como eu. Essa cena parece inacreditável demais para ser verdade.

\- _Shhh._ \- Ela me puxa para seu colo, colocando o dedo em minha boca. Só aquele gesto me causa arrepios. - _A noite é uma criança, amor. Vamos aproveitar_. - E voltamos a selar nossos lábios com ainda mais ferocidade. 

Como eu poderia imaginar que a partir do momento em que beijasse aquela mulher desejaria que aquela noite, antes tão deprimente, durasse para sempre?


End file.
